sześć słów niewypowiedzinych
by Dagulec
Summary: Sebastian zawsze wie - i słyszy - więcej, niż powinien, a Ciel zaczyna zdawać sobie z tego sprawę. Z tego, że nie tylko on zna swoje myśli, także...


Ciel westchnął. Zazwyczaj nie martwił się relacjami ze swoimi podwładnymi, a tym bardziej Sebastianem – lub, cóż, nie martwił się przynajmniej _tak_ bardzo – ale ostatnio w towarzystwie demona czuł się co najmniej dziwnie.

Zaczęło się to mniej więcej tego samego dnia, którego służący nieopatrznie powiedział coś o tym, że należałoby traktować lepiej Elisabeth, jako jego narzeczoną, na co Ciel mruknął więcej niż obojętnie, że przecież nie ma co się do niej przywiązywać, skoro i tak po dokonaniu zemsty ją zostawi, no chyba iż Sebastian zamierza celowo opóźniać wykonanie swoich obowiązków. Kamerdyner odparł, że każdy człowiek powinien okazywać przywiązanie osobom, na których mu zależy. I wtedy Ciel pomyślał i prawie powiedział te głupie, nieposłuszne słowa. Nikomu niepotrzebne tak naprawdę.

To. Nie. Na. Niej. Mi. Zależy. Tonienaniejmizależy.

To-nie-na-niej-mi-zależy.

To nie na niej mi zależy. Po prostu. Bo zależy mi na kimś innym, nieprawdaż, Sebastianie?

Pamiętał, tak właśnie pomyślał.

Ale nie powiedział nic.

Bal się, że naruszy tę dziwną granicę, którą bardziej wyczuwał niż widział. Na którą składały się zirytowane uśmiechy demona, drobne zmiany widoczne na jego twarzy, szkarłatny odcień tęczówek. I to spojrzenie, odpychające, po prostu czysto i niezaprzeczalnie złe, jak policzek, mówiące kategorycznie „nie".

Co nie zmienia faktu, że skoro on to pomyślał, lokaj musiał o tym wiedzieć. Szczególnie że rozmowę prowadzili wieczorem, gdy opaska leżała na stoliku, a oko ze znakiem kontraktu oglądało spokojnie świat. Ciel czuł wtedy dziwną obecność demona w swojej głowie i między innymi dlatego wolał unikać używania go za często.

I kiedy pomyślał, wypowiedział w swojej głowie i właściwie tylko w niej te sześć słów, Sebastian się uśmiechnął. Naprawdę to zrobił. Ciel umiał już rozpoznawać różne rodzaje uśmiechów demona – to nie był jeden z tych zirytowanych, kiedy robił dobrą minę do złej gry, bo on tego od niego oczekiwał. Nie był to też żaden z tych, gdy zdarzyło mu się popełnić jakiś głupi błąd, który ktoś mógł łatwo wykorzystać. Nie, ten uśmiech należał do uśmiechów „demonicznych", jak nazywał je w głowie hrabia, bo przypominały mu o prawdziwej tożsamości jego lokaja. Złych, odpychających, niebezpiecznych, wyzywających i jednocześnie tak pociągających, że ciężko było na nie _nie_ patrzeć.

Oznaczało to pokrótce, że Ciel i owszem, myśleć takie rzeczy może, ale musi też dbać o pozory i pod żadnym względem nie może mówić ich na głos – bo gdyby tak ktoś usłyszał…

Dodatkowo, gdyby powiedział to na głos, Sebastian, nie kamerdyner, ale po prostu zwykły gracz, jak wielu innych, intrygant, mógłby to kiedyś wykorzystać przeciw niemu. Myślenie, jak się okazuje, to rzecz bardziej prywatna, intymna. Słowa są niebezpieczne. Myśl to bilecik, liścik, dyskretne zaproszenie tu albo tam; słowo to list oficjalny, który może być potem opublikowany w gazecie bez wiedzy nadawcy.

Dlatego też słowa mogły przekroczyć granicę między tym, co wolno mu było zrobić, a co nie. I wtedy, Ciel już to widział, skończyłby się te spokojne wieczory, gdy zasypiał głaskany ręką Sebastiana, pocałunki w czoło na dobranoc, ciepłe uśmiechy i spojrzenia, cóż z tego, że wszystko to prawdopodobnie było kłamstwem – bo nawet jeśli było, to najpiękniejszym na całym świecie.

Skończyłyby się też te noce, gdy Sebastian nie ograniczał się tylko do tego. A Ciel nie mógł długo potem zasnąć z powodu zawstydzenia i myśli pełnych tęsknoty.

Bał się utracić coś, co nie do końca należało do niego. Demon i owszem, mógł być jego sługą, jego kamerdynerem, ale tylko tym – nikim więcej. I żałował, oczywiście, że żałował, tego jak bardzo się do niego przywiązał. Ale druga jego część wolała o tym nie myśleć, wysłać rozum gdzieś na długą wycieczkę i po prostu czuć. Roztopić w tym wszystkim.

Osiągnął w ten sposób jakiś dziwny spokój, rutynę z gwarancją powtarzalności. Pasowało mu to.

I tylko te sześć słów, których nie powiedział, a które mogły zepsuć wszystko…

To-nie-na-niej-mi-zależy.

Zamki z lodu, budowane przez nas w krainie marzeń, zepsuć można ot, tak, nieuważnym słowem, gestem, brakiem odwagi. W końcu są z lodu. Dlatego też budujemy je tylko w naszych głowach.

Na coś innego ludziom zazwyczaj nie starcza odwagi.


End file.
